


For our heaven, for my love.

by NatsumiKirklandJones



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, or my attempt at it, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiKirklandJones/pseuds/NatsumiKirklandJones
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto have a fight. It gets tense between the two of them but Sousuke is set on making Makoto happy again. I think that pretty much resumes everything so...





	1. Revoir ton sourire

The door to the bedroom opens slowly, the room's only light coming from the atfernoon sun filtering through the opened window. A tall figure peers inside the room head first and, seeming to have found what they searched for, entered the bedroom while soflty shutting the door behind them.

Laid down on the bed was a young man nearly the same height as the one that entered, facing away. Sousuke approached the bed and laid down beside a seemingly asleep Makoto. 

Sousuke felt like he had been separated from Makoto for years, even though it has only been a few days since their fight. A quarrel which had hurt his beloved enough that he retired to their bedroom with eyes full of tears; and he hadn't spoken to Sousuke (who had taken the couch for the night but didn't sleep anyway) the next day or even met his eyes.

Sousuke, who couldn't bear to see that sad and pained expression on Makoto,that he had put there himself, stayed at Rin's place for the night; and so hadn't seen his lover for the whole of yesterday. After having discussed the situation with Rin (who also had a lover he never wants to see sad or hurt), Sousuke decided a simple apology wouldn't be enough and that he would ask for the help of their friends in order to make Makoto smile again. 

And so, after listening to everyone's advices (and not been able to stand the ache of not seeing his beloved anymore), the teal-eyed man returned to his home, their home. And he is pretty determinated to make the place feel like heaven again, for the both of them. 

These events bring us to the present, where he lies back to chest next to his lover, whom he so deseperately wants to hold in his arms. He settles for a loose hug, embracing Makoto with his left hand around the other man's waist, holding his belly as softly as he can so as not to wake him up. 

Dazed by the warmth of such a familiar gesture, Sousuke can't stop himself from nuzzling his lover's nape, breathing in the familiar scent he loves so much. Chest tight with pain, he whispers sofly:

"Makoto, my love, it's already been two days, and I feel so miserable not being able to see your smile, to hear your soft voice, and to hold you like I had the right to not even three days ago.

It 's painful to see you sad; it's horrible to see you cry; but it's unbearable to me that I am the reason of your pain! I'm sorry, Makoto, I'm so sorry. And I plan to tell you as such when you wake up as well, no matter how many times it'll take to satisfy you. But for now, I just want to hold you close. I love you so much, Makoto..." 

In the middle of his speech, Sousuke had closed his eyes and tightened his hold a little as he went on. And just when he finished, he felt more than saw the quiet trembling of a body restraining from crying.

His eyes flew open at the unmistakable sound of a sob, though it was rather soft.

"Makoto...?"

Sousuke lifted his head in order to peer down at the tears that were now streaming freely down the green-eyed man's face. Makoto brought his hands up his face to cover it, still facing away from the other. Sousuke turned him over and held him as tightly as he could without actually crushing his lover. He laid his chin on top of Makoto's hair, and silently let him cry as long as he wanted to while he stroked his soft chestnut hair.

When Makoto finally calmed down, Sousuke breaks the quiet of the dimly-lit bedroom: "You were awake, then. Since when ?"

".....Since the second you entered our room." Comes the hesitant answer,muffled from where he's still deeply buried in Sousuke's chest. 

Sousuke then takes the hand not stuck in fluffy hair and tilts Makoto's head up by the chin so they are eye to eye. Though he had stopped crying, his eyes were still wet and it give the illusion that his beautiful green eyes were sparkling. Sousuke took a moment to just stare into them, forgetting briefly their current situation. 

The action seemed to make Makoto restless, however; because he averted his eyes, thus breaking the eye contact. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks quietly, eyes cast down. 

"How do I look at you like?" 

That question apparently embarasses Makoto, with the way his cheeks get tainted a delicious pink color (blushing Makoto is always adorable, no matter the situation)

"Like....well..." He doesn't seem to know how to answer the question 

"Like I'm utterly and hopelessly in love?" Sousuke suggests, grinning. 

His grin only grows wider when his lover's face becomes as red as a freaking tomato! Makoto even sputters uncoherent sentences, and Sousuke feels like kissing him so, so bad. But it suddenly occurs to him that it is nearly evening, and since that kiss could quickly escalate, there are things that had to be done before he allowed himself that luxury. So he settles instead on a kiss to the nose before speaking

"Actually, Makoto, I was hoping you'd be willing to accompany me for the evening." 

"Accompany you? Where are we going?"

"Well, beloved, if you were already awake, you must have heard me when I said that I was sorry, right?"

"......Yes." Makoto did hear Sousuke apologize to his (not actually) sleeping form. He had been moved to tears by his lover's heartfelt monologue; the pain in his voice had made him want to turn around and hug him as tighly as he had embraced him, if only for his sorrow to ease a little.

Yes, their fight had hurt (it was their first big fight, and his heart had ached). But the reason why he had retreated to their room that night was because he was ashamed, as well as feeling guilty. The next day, he couldn't even look at the teal-eyed man he loves so much because he didn't know how he should act or what he should say to make things better.

And then Sousuke had stayed over at Rin's place, which had worried Makoto. He stayed awake all night, plagued by insecurities. What if Sousuke was mad at him? Is he alright? Did he eat enough? What if he didn't want to see Makoto? What if he had hurt the man enough that he wanted to be apart for a while? What if he wanted to break up? Was Sousuke going to....leave him? 

He was just resting his eyes, hoping to get some much needed sleep (Sousuke not returning in the morning adding to his anxiousness), when the man had entered their bedroom. And when he had felt the bed dip behind him, he had just been too nervous to move; didn't know if he should, wanted to see what Sousuke wanted to do. 

Makoto had spaced out while reminiscing the past events, but Sousuke's next words brought him back to reality: 

"Well, I plan on apologizing not only with words, but actions too." 

"Actions?" asked Makoto, eyes narrowed in confusion. What did Sousuke plan on doing?

"Though the feeling of you in my arms is one of the best things in life" began Sousuke, smiling at his blushing lover, "I do plan on earning my pardon, my love. So let's get up and ready, yeah?"

Faced with Sousuke's soft smile and kind eyes, Makoto could only answer with an unsure smile and a soft "Alright". While feeling anticipation build inside of him, he can't help but feel ecstatic to have Sousuke back by his side again.


	2. Avec un dîner aux chandelles

It was a nice summer evening, so the air was very refreshing instead of chilly. Dressed in a light green coat, Makoto was staring at the back of his lover, whom he was holding hands with. Sousuke was dressed in a charcoal coat and had put a dark green scarf loosely around his neck, the one Makoto gifted him.

They hadn't spoken a word since they left the house, the teal-eyed man having taken his boyfriend's hand so he can drag him faster to only he knows where. But Makoto didn't have any complaint. After all, Sousuke was smiling from ear to ear like an excited child, which warmed his heart as they strolled through familiar streets. It felt like an eternity since he could feel that familiar warmth, and he was happy.

They arrive at Makoto's childhood friend Haru's restaurant. Confused, Makoto tiltes his head towards his lover, making eye contact. The silent inquiry is only answered by a light chuckle. Sousuke tightens his hold and drags him to the entrance, then lets go of Makoto's hand. "Wait here", he says, and disappears inside the building. Due to the lack of light, the brown haired man cannot see anything inside.

Scaredy cat that he is, he begins slightly panicking. A second later though, the place is suddenly lit in soft lights, and there stands Sousuke in front of a table in the center of the room. The soft light coming from the lanterns put on the ceiling makes Sousuke's eyes shine as he smiles at Makoto in that particular way that just screams of adoration.  
He beckons Makoto closer with an outstretched hand. In a daze, Makoto takes a better look at his surroundings while walking, spotting four familiar faces behind the counter. His friends were smiling at him, Rei and Nagisa in waiter outfits while Rin wore casual clothes, Haru by his side. Oh. Of course. How did he not expect his friends to be in on this somehow?

He reaches his lover's side soon enough, and is greeted by a kiss on the forehead. Sousuke chuckles at his surprised face, holding the chair out for him. The teal-eyed man then sits on the other side, though with the table's size their feet touched easily enough, so Makoto didn't feel any distance between them.

Nagisa and Rei come to greet them first, telling the couple they'll be their waiters for the night. Haru and Rin came after, the mackerel lover patting Makoto on his shouder before heading to the kitchens, and his lover following him after whispering something in Sousuke's ear.

They spent the evening in a relaxed atmosphere with their friends near them ,(Makoto learned they were worried and it warmed his heart),and good food in front of them. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at the expression Sousuke pulled when Nagisa snatched bits and parts of his meal before stuffing it all in his mouth like a hamster in front of the teal-eyed man.

Sousuke had definitely planned a romantic dinner to make himself pardonned since they haven't had a date in a while (too busy at work this past month, the both of them). He, however, should have expected their friends to completely destroy the 'romantic' part and have fun instead. He obviously hadn't been well prepared and will take his revenge on Rin later on. But then he looks at his lover giggling over one of Nagisa's many attempts to make it known to Sousuke that he didn't like them fighting (stealing his food was only his first), and he can't help the easy smile that appears on his face at the scene. Well, it's okay as long as Makoto is happy anyway, so he considers his plan a success for now.

When they finished eating, they were shooed away by Rin when Makoto offered to help clean up, and after having said their goodbyes they were now on their way back home. They strolled lazily, hands entwined loosely, down the silent streets.

"Thank you" Makoto says, disrupting the silent but relaxed mood around them.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Sousuke replies, giving a side-way smile and squeezing their hands tighter. In the quiet of the night, he thinks back to what had started it all, and feels the smile disappear. Stopping, he faces his lover and takes his other hand as well before speaking again:

"I know it'll sound like I'm repeating myself, but I'm sorry Makoto. I really didn't mean for it to become such a mess; it's just, when I saw how you nearly died...." Makoto shakes his head a little, looking intensely at his beloved's sorrowful expression. He had had a lot of time to think about that incident as well.

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself, Sousuke. You were worried already when you saw the extent of the fire, but I must have terrified you, entering the building like that and putting myself at risk unnecessarily. And it is true that without you pulling me out at that time......I may have not made it." The sharp intake of breath makes Makoto look up to see fear-filled eyes that look on the verge of tears.He immediately pulls the slightly taller man into an embrace, gently running his fingers through his black hair while Sousuke burrows his head in the crook of his beloved's neck. 

"I'm sorry too, Sousuke. I promise to be more careful in the future. But I hope you understand that I know how you feel." Sousuke looks up at that, waiting for him to continue. "Both our jobs come with risks. You getting shot or stabbed is a daily worry, and everytime you come home from work safe and well? I feel relieved to the point I could cry."

The two lovers stare into each other's eyes for several moments before finally kissing, soft and filled with all the feelings they want to convey.

That night, they stayed closed enough that the summer heat caught up with them, but even then they did not move an inch from each other, embracing tighly on their bed and reminding themselves that the other half of their heart is still here, still alive, and still by their side. Makoto breaks the quiet and confortable atmosphere after a few hours: "You know, after everything, my fear of you maybe wanting to break up with me seems ridiculous now" he says with a lazy smile. Sousuke can see however the unsecurity hidden in his eyes.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. It can't happen" he said with an unbelievably soft smile. "If anything, we can't break up since I could never stop loving you~ It is truly an impossible feat!!" he says with a dramatic sigh that makes his beloved laugh and his heart sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long omg >< Her's some details~  
_The 'apologize via actions' is dinner with Haruka's hand-made dishes at his restaurant reserved for Soumako for the night and, well, the sweet loving they did when they got back home >\\\\\<  
_Their fight: There was a fire and Makoto recklessly went back in because he feared there was still someone left. Sousuke was there with Rin as well and went in after Makoto. The fire was pretty bad so if Sousuke hadn't been there Makoto would have ended up buried in the fallen pieces of ciment and wood. Makoto had been too worried to hear his colleague confirm that everyone was out and so Sousuke got angry that he rushed in like that. "He could have died" repeated in his mind endlessly. That was still back when Makoto didn't have much experience yet. He panicked and then got terrified.  
_The Roles: -Haruka: personal chef ("I don't like seeing you sad, Makoto")  
-Nagisa and Rei: waiters for a night ("Making Mako-chan happy is one of my mission tonight!" "I want to help you two reconcile, Makoto-san!")  
-Rin: making sure everything goes well ("Leave it to me, Sousuke!")


End file.
